


Amor

by Rueis



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional, Forehead Kisses, Head pats, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: Kuro spends a lazy Sunday bonding with Mahiru.





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueberrytrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/gifts).



> this is for cyl & I's trade !! she drew art of my OC & I did Kuromahi biting / kissing for her! I added in a lot of emotion with this? I hope it's alright, I always feel hmm... when I write these two since I don't usually write kuromahi for myself,, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

Lazy Sunday.

Kuro lay sprawled out on the couch, videogame in hand until Mahiru sat on the other end of the couch and Kuro began to lean his head against Mahiru’s shoulder, eventually falling over into Mahiru’s lap. “Pet me,” Kuro asked not even looking up from the game in hand. “You’re not your animal form right now, what for?”

“So? I like when you pet me.” Kuro insistently nudged his head against Mahiru’s hand much like he would in his animal form. 

Mahiru began to rub Kuro’s head affectionately and he teasingly added in a “what a good kitty, my favorite kitty” and laughed to himself as Kuro fussed and groaned internally to himself but nonetheless he appreciated the attention he was receiving from Mahiru.

Kuro fidgeted against Mahiru settling himself in Mahiru’s warm embrace.

Kuro eventually entirely left the game he had been so intently playing behind as he looked to Mahiru who simply leaned down and brushed hair out of Kuro’s face.

Kuro stared back until Mahiru put his lips to Kuro’s forehead and gave him a kiss.

“I love you.”

Kuro’s cheeks felt warm as he slipped out of Mahiru’s arms.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Though it was nothing to do with Mahiru’s kiss or the petting. Kuro simply was feeling affectionate himself. “No, I just—“ Kuro paused for a moment as he leaned his body against Mahiru’s. 

Kuro had begun to move his mouth to Mahiru’s neck, and Kuro’s breath was hot against Mahiru’s neck and he asks his eve, “Can I bite you? Can I—“ he hesitated for a moment as he waited for his eve’s permission. Mahiru merely smiled, “Well, since you’ve been so well behaved—“ he teased and Kuro mutters, “You’re such a pain but I love you.”

Kuro leans into Mahiru’s touch and he bites into Mahiru’s neck swiftly and his eve makes a sound from the sudden surprise of pressure against his neck.

Kuro’s fangs sink in as he drinks his eve's blood and he begins sucking and licking at Mahiru’s neck, kissing his eve's flesh as he does so. It’s a bonding moment, not just because Kuro hasn’t done this in a while but also because he loves Mahiru and because he – because he needs him.

The sloth vampire sucks greedily at his eve’s neck as he drinks. 

Kuro pulls away before kissing the wound he’s made on Mahiru’s neck and he notes how it looks like a hickey to Mahiru or a love bite. Mahiru nudges his servamp in the side for that remark and the two end up laughing. 

Kuro nestles himself against Mahiru again on the couch. “I love you too, I love you so much Mahiru.” and it’s words said with such emotion that the servamp’s eyes nearly weld with tears when he says them. Mahiru moves a hand to Kuro’s face and wipes the tears that do fall and escape. 

“Me too,” Mahiru says and he adds, “even if you’re a pain sometimes too.”

It’s Kuro’s turn to laugh first. 

“You too.”


End file.
